


Picture Perfect

by AnotherCoolKid



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCoolKid/pseuds/AnotherCoolKid
Summary: It wasn't Veronica's fault she was eavesdropping. How could anyone blame her for the door being opened just a crack, or that she recognized the voices of her new favorite pairing of her friends, and especially not for the fact that she needed more pictures of couples for the 'Cutest Couple' section she was in charge of. If it was anyone's fault, it was Archie for signing them both up for yearbook staff. Or Choni for being too cute to ignore. Not Veronica's fault though. No way.Or Cheryl's grumpy and annoyed, Toni is whipped af, and Veronica ships them way too much.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a tumblr request and the lines I had to include were "h-how long have you been standing there?" and "You came back!" I hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Veronica hated Archie. Well, not really, but at the moment she did. She hated him because he was the one who had signed them both up as volunteers to the yearbook staff, which, at first, didn’t seem so bad. In fact, it seemed fun. Then, she found out, her volunteer time would be during class, which at the time also seemed like a pro. She got to ditch class and got to take photos of everyone! But then it turned out that the class period the yearbook staff was pulling them out of was Veronica’s hardest class, and of course, the time she was pulled out was when they were going over answers to the study guide for the way-to-many-points-to-not-freak-a-girl-out-test they were having the next day. So, all in all, she didn’t hate Archie but rather the timing of his stupid group.  
Veronica was also having problems with the school printer that she had to use. She didn’t understand why the one printer that wasn’t working was the only printer she was allowed to use. So she had to resort to using the only Polaroid camera the school had to go around and take her pictures, which, she couldn’t do with Archie because he had been assigned a different part of the school to patrol.   
That was the long version of explain why Veronica was still in the yearbook staff room, rummaging through drawers looking for extra film on the off chance her terrible luck made her run out. That was how she noticed the door connecting the yearbook staff room to one of the extra class rooms was slightly ajar. She also heard voices in their. Familiar voices. The raven haired girl thought about her options, then quietly made her way to hide by the door, peeking in. There, she found Toni and Cheryl, having just walked in themselves. The two were holding hands.   
“I think we have five minutes at most before we need to head back to class,” Toni stated to Cheryl after shutting the door they used.   
“The fact that our only solitude together must come during school hours is a rather depressing tale,” Cheryl mused, leaning against the old green couch in the weirdly shaped and frankly unnecessary room.   
“Well maybe we might have more time if that annoyingly pretty Vixens captain were to cut practice a little shorter sometimes,” Toni replied with a smile, stepping closer to the red head.   
“‘Annoyingly pretty’? Does somebody have a crush?” Cheryl teased with a smirk.   
“Well how could I not. She’s beautiful, brave, strong, caring,” Toni held out a finger for each adjective, “the list just goes on.”   
Cheryl scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.   
“Is somebody jealous?” Toni said with a grin.  
“Of myself? Hardly,” Cheryl huffed.   
Toni gasped in fake surprise. “Oh that's right! Your the Vixens captain! And I just admitted my crush to you! How embarrassing!”  
Cheryl rolled her eyes again, but took half a step towards her. “Why do I like you?”   
“Because I’m quirky and charming.”  
“Perhaps.” Cheryl crooned. She then leaned down to kiss the shorter serpent.   
Veronica kinda felt bad about spying on the perfectly cute Choni moment, especially considering how she had interrupted the last kiss Veronica knew of between the couple, so she did hesitate before this next move. In her defense, she needed more pictures for the ‘Cutest Couple Page’ then just a bunch of selfies of her and Archie. Veronica snapped a photo of the couple with her loud, Polaroid camera that had flash on permanently.   
The two jumped apart before the picture even came out of the camera. Both girls had their own reactions.   
“What the hell Lodge?” Cheryl spat.  
“H-how long have you been standing there?” Toni stuttered out.   
Veronica smiled sheepishly. “Sorry to scare you. I think the picture turned out pretty well though.” She said slowly. The raven haired girl then held out the photo for the pair to inspect. Toni leaned over a bit to study it while Cheryl just crossed her arms and looked away. Once again the pair responded with very different messages at the exact same time.   
“I don’t care.”   
“It’s actually pretty good. You know, for an amatuer.”   
Toni gave the irritated red head a playful shove. “Lighten up Cher and look at the photo. The light from the window makes your hair seem to have a glow near the top and the angle of the shot-”   
“You know, your pretty nerdy for a gang member TT,” Cheryl interrupted, her mouth turning into the smallest of smiles at the beginning of Toni’s photography rant.   
“I try,” Toni replied with a smile so big it was contagious. Cheryl soon found herself grinning stupidly at the other girl, their hands interlocked again. The flash ruined the moment.   
“You came back!?” Cheryl yelled at Veronica.   
“She never left,” Toni chuckled.   
“Well then shoo shoo Lodge. I would much appreciate if you get a life outside of me.” Cheryl advised with a wave of her hand.   
“But before you go, why are you photo stalking us?” Toni asked, still holding Cheryls hand and gently tracing her thumb in a circle.   
“Because I need more pictures of couples for the ‘Cutest Couple’ section I was assigned to. Mostly it’s just me and Archie and I feel like that’s a little too biased.” Veronica admitted, studying her new photo.   
“Yes, because taking a picture of the head of the yearbook staff and her editor isn’t just as biased,” Toni sarcastically replied.   
“Since when am I the head of the gross yearbook staff? And when did I ask you to be my editor?” Cheryl questioned in a way that heavily implied she knew the answer that was coming and don't like it.   
“Other way around babe. I’m the head of the yearbook staff and I would like it if you were to be my editor.”   
“Why are you even part of the disgusting yearbook hippie squad?”   
“You didn't answer my question.”  
“Ditto.”  
After a moment of the two staring at each other, Toni finally caved with a sigh. “Jughead insisted that I should at least be on the staff what with my photography skills and my interest in the subject. So, he pulled a few strings and I ended up as head of the staff. When I asked he said something about Serpents being equals. I don’t really get that part, but now I’m in charge of the yearbook staff. Do you want to be?”  
There was a heartbeat worth of silence until:  
“No.”  
“Please?” Toni begged, dropping Cheryl’s hand to put her own two together against her mouth in a pleading motion.   
Two more heartbeats.  
“...Maybe.”   
“That’s all I’m asking,” Toni answered with another grin.  
Veronica focused on the two girls with the camera, and put her finger on the bottom. Just before she could take the shot, Cheryl dramatically whipped around to face Veronica, making the shot Veronica just took eighty percent Cheryl’s hair.   
“I swear to whatever being you believe in, if you take one more photograph of me and my beloved you stalking, wanna be Dorothea Lange, you will regret it. Now I am of the opinion that it is in your best interest to depart the area immediately and if you take one more photo-” Veronica interrupted Cheryl’s speech with the flash of her camera.   
A very pissed off looking Cheryl stood up, but she had barely taken one step towards the raven haired girl before she had bolted out the door and locked it. Veronica then bolted towards the girls bathroom. Once she had saftly arrived, she reviewed her four pictures.   
The first one was Toni approved, so Veronica didn’t need to put much thought into whether it was going in or not. Like Toni had said, the light from the small window at the end of room was shining like a spotlight to the top of Cheryl’s head, with her hair messed up just a tiny bit from Toni’s hand which was deeply buried in red hair. Cheryl’s hands were firmly on Toni’s waste, as if trying to pull the other girl closer somehow.   
Veronica pulled out the next photo and studied it just as closely as the first. This was one of the rare moments Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ Blossom was caught on camera smiling. Like, genuinely smiling, not some creepy smirk. The two of them were staring at each other smiling like that. Looking at each other and smiling like they were the only two people in the world that mattered. This one would also be going in if Veronica could help it.  
The third one might have turned out to be just like the second, but apparently Veronica had become too predictable of Cheryl and she ruined it. Cheryl had turned to face the camera so quickly that her normal glowering stare was looking dead ahead and her hair was still flying. It happens to be flying right in Toni’s face, blocking most of the other girl. What little that could be seen of Toni was a blurred view of her shut eyes scrunched up from the red head’s hair attack. Maybe she could use this one as part of the yearbook staff close ups if Cheryl accepted the job. That would be funny.  
The fourth and final picture was taken entirely to spite Cheryl, so she wasn’t expecting it to be all that good. Cheryl was giving the camera an evil glare as she talked. Her arms were crossed and she was sitting on the arm of the old green couch just like in all the other photos. In other words, Cheryl looked like the Ice Queen she was often called. Veronica was about to toss the photo but then she noticed something. Or rather, someone. Toni. The raven haired girl had almost forgotten she was in the shot at all, but she was. Toni was staring at The Ice Queen with such a loving look on her face, almost as if she wasn’t giving a menacing speech. With that look on the Southside Serpents face, Veronica couldn’t bring herself to toss it. It just showed how in love Toni was with Cheryl, and Veronica couldn’t possibly lose a chance to remind people that.  
So maybe Veronica didn’t hate Archie, and, in fact, might send him some kind of thank you for signing her up for this. Because Veronica really did love love and showing people the love her friends had. So after carefully putting the four pictures away, Veronica walked off with her camera looking for more couples to harass with pictures. They’d all thank her later.


End file.
